Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour)
This initial draft included Gim Allon of Mars, Leviathan, James Cullen of Xanthu, Kid Quantum, Lyle Norg of Earth, Invisible Kid, Jenni Ognats of Aarok, XS, and Reep Daggle of Durla, Chameleon. Although he initially failed to respond Colu's Brainiac 5 was also a member of the draft, and would join the team later.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #63 The team's first mission was relatively low-profile, although it ended in disaster. The Legion was commissioned to arrest insectoid space pirate Tangleweb. Although it had been previously assumed that Cosmic Boy would act as team leader, Leviathan was designated to the task, as the only Legionnaire with prior combat experience as a member of the Science Police. Kid Quantum, overly headstrong, disobeyed his orders and was slain by Tangleweb when his equipment malfunctioned. Angry at what he perceived as his own failure, Leviathan stepped down and Cosmic Boy became team leader again.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #62 After a battle with Mano wrecked havoc at McCauley industries, corrupt industrialist and arch-rival to R.J. Brande Leland McCauley would form his own super-team, the Workforce.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #64 Although they were created with different intentions, the Legion and the Workforce would frequently work together, and even occassionally change memberships. When founding Legionnaire Live Wire, technically a runaway, was replaced by his drafted sister Ayla, Spark, he had to join the Workforce. A much more massive and high-profile membership drive after their second mission would yield a group of new team members, including Laurel Gand of Daxam, Andromeda, Salu Digby of Imsk, Shrinking Violet, and Zoe Saugin of Aleph, Kinetix.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #66 After the induction of Andromeda, the Legion was forced to deal with its first planetary-level threat when the racist daxamite White Triangle organization, led by ambassador Roxxas, attempted to use her as an infiltration point to help them bring about the United Planets' downfall. It was also revealed that Brande's business partner Roderick Doyle, who had arranged the original attempted assassination that sparked the Legion, had been one of Roxxas' agents. Although the Legion was unable to prevent the Daxamites from eradicating all life from Trom,Legion of SUper-Heroes (Volume 4) #71 and even committing acts of mass murder on Earth, the Daxamites were eventually defeated and imprisoned, using the help of the last Trommite, Jan Arrah, who possessed the ability to transmute elements, including lead, which was lethally poisonous to Daxamites. The expense of their victory with Daxamites was the death of two Legionnaires, both Apparition and Andromeda (although Andromeda was revealed to still be alive, having turned herself in to the proper authorities as self-imposed penance for aiding the invaders). Afterwards, for a number of personal reasons, Brainiac 5 began experimenting with time. Saturn Girl was inexplicably contacted by the old 20th Century hero Valor, who had been frozen in a stasis zone by Superboy a thousand years earlier to prevent him from succumbing to lead poisoning.Superboy (Volume 4) #19 They travelled into the past to meet Superboy,Superboy (Volume 4) #21 and brought him back to the future''Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #74'' where they were able to release Valor. Although Superboy had to return to his own time after the conflict (involving an older future version of the Scavenger) had been resolved, he was inducted into the Legion as an honorary member, complete with his own Flight Ring. For his meddling in the past, President Chu had Brainiac 5 imprisoned on Takron-Galtos. From that point, an increasing number of large immediate threats began plaguing the Legion. After Jan Arrah was brainwashed in a serious direct attempt on the Legionnaires' lives, a Sun-Eater was spotted, placing all U.P. systems and nearby planets in danger. Hostility escalated between Braal and Titan, both of which whom had a massive history of war together. The Legion was required to gather the Fatal Five, a group of psychotic super-criminals who had been specifically engineered to be able to combat a Sun-Eater.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #78 However, Cosmic Boy, using the espionage abilities of Invisible Kid, was able to uncover a massive conspiracy headed by Jeanne Chu herself. Chu, who had a history of covertly engineering conflict between planets to emphasize her own abilities as a peacekeeper, had been attempting to secretly thwart the Legion and have them eliminated altogether. After a sting operation also utilizing Chameleon, Violet and Brainiac 5 captured Chu's confession on live television, she was removed from office. Her place was taken by R.J. Brande, who immediately pardoned all of the Legionaires for any past offences, and eliminated the draft, making them a volunteer organization.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #80 | Equipment = * Legion Flight Rings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * Legion Worlds * Legion Lost * Legends of the Legion * Legion: Science Police * ''The Legion'' (Volume 1) * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds | Links = }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes